


cassanova

by niyascribes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Original Characters, Broadway, Daveed is a player, F/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyascribes/pseuds/niyascribes
Summary: 𝘾𝘼𝙎𝘼𝙉𝙊𝙑𝘼 -❝𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴.❞daveed is a respectful ladies man and dior is a love starved artist.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Original Female Character(s), Daveed Diggs/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝓊𝓃

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get used to using AO3 coming from the big orange app, so cut me some slack please. Don't roast me too much. If you have any feedback I'm begging you to let me hear it good or bad.   
> Oh, and I just wanted to add that Dior is a black woman so there isn't any confusion, I'm a black girl that caters to black women.

"And the Tony for best actress in a musical goes to..." The woman stalled on stage, everyone's eyes were on her as we watched her tear open the envelope "Dior Bellaume for _Once On This Island_."

The room erupted in cheers and I was showered in praises by other stars and my co-stars. I stand in awe and walk to the stage slighting holding the top of my purple dress. I thank the woman and take the award from her hand. I take in a deep breath before letting out "Oh my goodness," my Trinidadian accent takes over which causes the room to laugh.

"I want to start by thanking everyone who helped even in the slightest with producing this show. For this to be my first show in America, I really felt at home. The cast is just so amazing, I am so happy just to be apart of something that tells such a beautiful story and moves an audience like _Once on This Island_ does." I take a pause trying not to cry like a big baby "Thank you." I said before exiting the stage. My director who was standing on the side pulled me into a hug and wiped my tears then escorted me to my dressing room, to get ready for our performance.

_ Somewhere in Washington Heights _

Lin-Manuel was throwing his annual Tony's party. The party mostly consisted of friends and family. Including most of the cast of his own Tony award-winning musical. Everyone gathered around the TV (mostly when performances were on) to watch the achievements of others. Lin couldn't help smile when he saw his long time friend giving an acceptance speech.

"Is that Dior?" Anthony Ramos came and sat next to him with wide eyes and a proud smile. Lin's eyebrows furrowed "How do you know Dior?" He asks the smile on his face growing larger. Anthony's eyes lit up to

"I went to school with her. How do you know her?"

"She was the dance adviser for the Tony's when I was doing _In the Heights_. " They both accepted the information given "You know I invited her she should be here later on." Anthony was excited to see his fellow classmate. Lin and Anthony continued to watch the 90-second speech. But some abrupt coughing and wheezing from the other side of the room caught their attention.

Oak was laughing while patting Daveed's back "Are you okay?" Oak chuckled while Daveed nodded vigorously with his eyes locked on the screen.

Daveed runs his hands through his curls "So w-what award did uh- _she_ win?" He tried to ask calmly but everyone could see through his bashful act.

Anthony leaned back into the couch with a smirk and his arms crossed on his chest "Her name is Dior and she just won Best Actress in a Musical." Daveed let out an astonished 'wow' Which caused half of the room to snicker. "Well you might want to stick around she's about to perform." Anthony teases with a tiny smirk.

Lin had a matching smirk and slightly leans over to Anthony "Were not telling him she's coming over right?"

"Of course not." The response from Anthony was cocky.

Dior's performance was beautiful, though Alex Newell's voice and Kato Mitchell's Abs stole the show, and before they knew it the Tony's were over and people were just hanging at Lin's house.

_ Back to Dior Bellaume _

I was happy the Tony's were over and was even more ecstatic that I took a Tony home. My cast was getting ready to celebrate even more but I was ready to go home.

"Dior, you promised Lin you'd go." Kato guilted me while walking me up to my apartment. I let out a groan while stomping barefoot up the stairs "I know... I just need to change, and some coffee. I still don't think it's fair I'm going but you're not. "

"Well, life's not fair sweetheart." He tells me sarcastically before saying our goodbyes. In less than twenty minutes my mood had been lifted by the coffee, all the makeup was gone off and my dress was replaced by black leggings and a grey tank top and a black cap over my curls. Since I was late it was only appropriate to bring something to justify my lateness so I grab an unopened bag of tortilla chips and jump in my car to make my way to Lin's house. The drive was quick due to the empty nighttime streets. And before I knew it I was standing in front of Lin's door. With three solids knocks the door was opened by a smiley Lin-Manuel.

"I brought chips." I say with a smile my dimples concaving my cheeks.

Lin gasps and takes the bag "No salsa?" He jokes as he sets them down on a side table and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Lin mutters in the hug. I couldn't be any more grateful while telling him thank you. "Well everyone is inside come on in." He ushers me into his home closing the door behind him.

When I walked into the room I was greeted with plenty of congrats which made me extremely coy. I walked into the house shyly and slightly starstruck. I scan the room looking at modern broadway royalty. I tug on Lin's arm and whisper about seeing _the_ Renee Goldsberry. To which Lin chuckled about. We walk further into the house and I slightly jump when I heard my name yelled from the couch.

I turned and saw my old classmate Anthony sitting with his arms wide. I smile and walk my way over to him. He has stood up and welcomed me into a warm hug.

"It's been way too long girl." He says while still in the hug. He detaches from my arms and I stand there sheepishly "I won't even ask you how you're doing, seeing that you just won your first Tony." He says with a smile.

I return the smile "That happened like an hour ago and she's still trending on twitter. By the way, people just found that Rocky Horror lingerie shoot you did." Kato said emerging from the kitchen holding his phone.

I immediately became meek when he brings up the photoshoot I did almost seven years ago when I played Frank N' Furter on the West End.

"When did you get here?" I ask ignoring the statement he just presented me. He shrugs and walks back into the kitchen. I sit with Anthony on the couch making small talk. I and Anthony caught up, but all attention turned to us when Anthony decided to say

"You haven't seen our show!" He exclaims which causes the whole cast, well the ones that were present to make their way into the living room with slightly smug and shocked faces. I shook my head and pulled my knees up to my face covering it.

You could barely hear the giggly "No I haven't." That came out my lips.

"Dior, what the hell." I hear Lin's voice. I hear another say my name questionably after him. I pull my head away from my knees seeing and jokingly angry Lin which fuels the giggly demeanor I had.

I let out another laugh "I've been busy."

"That's not an excuse," Kato says joining the group that has made themselves comfortable surrounding me and Anthony. "I've seen it three times. Three!" Kato brags.

I scoff and look at him helplessly "I thought you were on my side." I take a double-take when I see the handsome Daveed Diggs enter the conversation but I stay on track. "If it makes it any better I know the album forwards and backward. I listened to it so much I needed a break."

"Only because of your students." Kato once again calls me out before taking a petty sip of his drink.

This makes me mean mug him. Hard. "So, I still know it." I defend myself " Y-you guys haven't seen my show." I say shifting the blame off of me. Everyone starts to mumble and scratch their heads. "So no one can be mad at anyone. See the conflict solved." I say sitting criss-cross on the couch.

"Wow I was helping y'all out and you haven't seen my show." Kato stated faked his hurt moving onto the couch with me.

Lin clears his throat and crosses his arms "Fine, I'll come to see your show, on Saturday." He challenges me. he finishes with a smirk which naturally reciprocates on to my face.

"I'll do you one better, I'll come to see your show tomorrow." I challenge raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. 𝒹𝑒𝓊𝓍

It was eight in the morning and I was already on my third cup of coffee. I was slowly sipping on the black coffee while I was getting prepped for a small photoshoot for Vanity. A woman brushed highlighter on my cheekbones when Kato came in recording me on his cell phone.

"Look at my pretty girl." He compliments with a smile which causes me to blush. I wave at the camera before sipping my coffee again. "Let me see the fit." He pries wanting to see the outfit that was supposed to be under the brown robe in my body.

I pull the lapels of my robe closer together "I have not a clue what I am wearing." I say honestly. The person that was working on my face had gone and I was sitting criss-cross on the director's chair they had me in.

"That's a shame." He says before ending the video.

I hop down from the chair which causes him to snicker. It was another hight joke. Kato is a five-foot something man who was happy he was taller than someone for once."Get out, Kato."

**_ The Richard Rogers Theater _ **

Oak was watching Daveed watch Kato's Instagram story. Daveed watched the small woman curled up in the chair drinking coffee from the famous blue cup.

_"Look at my pretty girl."_ Kato's voice coos through the phone

This causes Daveed to ask the same question he's been asking since he met her "Oak you sure she's single." And Oak being a good friend he yells out for Antony.

Anthony made his way to the pair and Daveed's head was being held by his hand from the embarrassment his other friend was causing. "Wassup?"

"Anthony please tell Daveed that Dior is single," Oak tells Anthony slightly desperate.

The statement causes a smirk to fall upon Anthony's face "Daveed likes Dior?" He asks which causes Daveed to turn red.

Daveed's hands start to fly as he tried to deny the clear crush he had on the girl. Of course, he wasn't going to tell the boys how he basically stalked her when she left Lin's party last night. Finding her Instagram, and twitter wasn't hard at all, he read reviews finding out she was a dancer before an actor. He also found the photoshoot half of the theater world decided to bring back in honor of her Tony win. There was no denying Daveed had taken a liking for this girl.

"I just think she's a beautiful woman who shouldn't be single." Daveed finally mustered. The two men next to him broke out into laughter which caused Daveed to become even more embarrassed not getting his point across.

_ Dior Bellaume  _ _ Seven-Thirty-Five in The Evening The Richard _ _ Rogers Theater _

I was late. I knew I was late but it wasn't on purpose. This is what happens when you buy your tickets at three in the morning you forget your showtime. I didn't even have time to change from the photoshoot. I stood before the box officer with my curly pigtails swaying behind me he scanned my outfit. Which consisted of a black skirt and a black shirt that read 'The black woman is the most unprotected person in America.'

"Ms.Bellaume enter quietly please." I thank him as he scanned my phone allowing me inside. I quietly make my way in the theater and an usher brought me to my seat.

_Two Hours and Some Minutes Later_

I thanked the staff who guided me backstage as he opened the door for me to enter. Backstage was bustling people were rushing to get out of costume. I caught the eye of some people who came up and asked for hugs, some asked for pictures. In return, they told me where Lin was hiding. I walked all the way backstage to his dressing room.

I slowly open the dressing room door Lin was taking down his hair "Dior, you came." He stood up and embraced me into a hug.

"So.. did you like the show?" Lin asked with a smile

"Of course I did, it was an amazing show."

"So am I invisible?" I heard come from behind Lin, Johnathan was standing behind him. I stood there slightly starstruck.

"H-hi." I stutter out looking up at the taller man. He laughed at my 'in awe' appearance and he hugged me as well.

"I'm such a fan. I saw you in London when you did _'Rocky Horror Show'_ and then again in _'An American in Paris'_ which you were beautiful in." He gushed to me which caused my cheeks to heat up.

After Johnathan and I finished obsessing over each other Lin took me to the large common area where the rest of the cast is sitting in. When I walked in my name was hollered from different places of the room. I went around the room giving hugs before I sat down.

"So..." Renee starts "How'd you like the show?" She asked with a smile on her face which was so contagious that it spread to mine.

I really tried to fight the smile on my lips but I fail "It was amazing, all of you did so well." I compliment. They all cheer back with 'good's' and 'I'm glad'

"Who's your favorite character?" Anthony asks lying on the floor his head being supported by his hands.

I scoff playfully and place my hand on my chest "Okay in no particular order, Washington, Hercules, and I _really_ hate to say it but Thomas Jefferson." I say remorsefully. Lin let out a gasp and placed his hand on his chest. I knew the theatrics were coming "I Lin-Manuel Miranda got Dior Bellaume to like Thomas Jefferson."

I quickly counter his statement "No, I liked the _character_ , Thomas Jefferson. That's different."

_ Richard Rogers Green Room _

When Anthony told Oak that Dior was coming to the theater he made it imperative that Daveed and Dior got some alone time together. While Dior was talking to the cast Daveed was off dealing with business in his dressing room. He came into the common room when people started to abandon the theater. Daveed's eyes met Dior's and she greeted him with a smile and a wave. Oak and Anthony eyed each other knowing their plan was about to take action.

"Oh god look at the time." Anthony says loudly, standing up off the floor. "I gotta get going." Anthony's words motivated Dior's next ones 

"Yeah, I guess it's time for me to go." She stood up smoothing out her skirt.

Daveed took a quick but longing look at her exposed legs that didn't go unnoticed by Anthony and Oak. Everyone started to exit the theater including Dior and Daveed. Dior was devastated when she saw New York currently being drenched by rain, she started to regret not bringing her own car. Just as she was about to turn around to ask someone for a ride when she turned around to see a sheepish and red Daveed towering over her.

"I-I could give you a ride." Daveed suggests with a smile.


End file.
